Lüge seines Lebens
by Tamara Potter
Summary: Harry findet heraus, dass er nicht der ist, der er eigentlich ist. SLASH, GIRL!HARRY, ...
1. Der Brief

Hallo an alle, die sich hierher verirrt haben!  
Harry wird hier später zu einem Mädel, da ich finde, dass Mädchen in den Harry Potter Geschichten kaum vorkommen!

Disclaimer: Nichts gehörrt mir, außer das, was aus meiner kranken Fantasie entsprungen ist. Der Rest gehört JKR. Ich verdiene auch keine Kohle damit, da ich keinen Kamin habe!

Es ware eine Stürmische Nacht. Schon seitdem er im Ligusterweg angekommen war, hörte es nicht auf zu regnen. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde sich das Wetter seiner Stimmung anpassen. Der Himmel war grau und düster, genau wie seine Stimmung. Er trauerte schon seit Tagen, um seinen erst vor kurzem verstorbenen Paten. Wieso immer er, fragte er sich. Wieso konnte er nicht als normaler Junge mit Familie aufwachsen? Mit Eltern und Freunden, welche nicht nur hinter seinem Geld her sind? Was hatte er verbrochen, um bei Verwandten aufzuwachsen, die einen schlugen und als eigenen Sklaven misshandelten?

"JUNGE!", kam es von unten. Was will das Walross denn jetzt schon wieder von mir? Mühsam erhob sich Harry von seinem Klappbett. Er war noach ausgehungerter als vorher, was nicht an den Dursleys lag. Die Drohung von den Ordensmitgliedern hatte ihre Wirkung gezeigt - sie ließen ihn in Ruhe, solange er seine Aufgaben im Haushalt erledigte. Nein, Harry hatte durch seinen ständigen Alpträume von dem Tod Cedrics und Sirius' und den Visionen von Voldemorts Angriffen der Appettit vergangen.

Mühsam schleppend begab sich Harry auf den Weg nach unten. Er ging in die Küche, wo er seinen Onkel vermutete, da es Mittagessen gab. Er behielt auch recht. Am Tisch saß er mit knallrotem Gesicht. "Schaff dieses Federviech hier weg und wenn mir so ein Ding nochmal unter die Augen kommt, kannste was erleben!" "Ja Onkel Vernon!", sagte Harry, schnappte sich die Eule, welche grad sich etwas zu Essen von dem Teller Dudleys, welcher sich wegdrängte, und ging mit der Eule nach oben auf sein Zimmer.

Er schaute sich die Eule genauer an, doch er kannte sie nicht.Er nahm der Eule den Brief vom Bein ab und setzte sie zu Hedwig in den Käfig, welche ihr bereitwillig etwas Wasser und Futter abgab. Währendessen schaute sich Harry das Siegel an und erkannte, das es das Siegel der Potters war. Hastig öffnete er den Brief und las ihn:

_Unser geliebter Sohn,_

_wenn du diesen Brief in den Händen hälst, wird das geschehen sein, was wir befürchteten. Wir sind Tod. Du hast den Angriff überlebt und bist hoffentlich in einer liebenvolle Familie aufgewachsen._

_Doch wir schreiben dir aus einem bestimmten Grund. Vertraue **niemals** Albus Dumbledore. Wir hoffen, dass du nicht zu engen Kontakt mit ihm hattest. Doch es gibt noch einen Grund, warum wir dir diesen Brief schreiben. Du bist nicht unser leiblicher Sohn. Du bist noch nicht mal ein Junge. Vor einem Jahr kam Dumbledore zu uns. Er hatte ein kleines Mädchen im Arm. Deine Mutter war kurz vorher schwanger gewesen, doch verlor sie das Kind bei der Geburt und wurde Unfruchtbar. _

_Jedenfalls kam Dumbledore zu uns. Wir standen damals noch voll und ganz hinter ihm. Er bat uns das Kind anzunehmen, da es angeblich keine Eltern mehr hätte und von Voldemort gesucht würde. Er sagte, dass er noch eine starke Illusionszauber auf dich legen wollte, damit du nicht gefunden werden konntest. Wir stimmten zu, du bekamst die Illusion und wir waren wieder eine glückliche Familie._

_Bis Sirius ein paar Tage später völlig aufgelöst bei uns ankam. _

_Er erzählte uns alles. Das er Schwul war, das er gebunden ist und das er schwanger war. Wir hatten nichts gegen Schwule und freuten uns für ihn, dass er jemanden hatte, der ihn liebte. Doch dann erzählte er uns, dass er die Kinder (!) verloren hatte. Er hatte Zwillinge ertwartet. Zwei Mädchen. Doch sie wurden ihm entführt, nach der Geburt. Er wusste auch, wer es war. Es war Dumbledore! Da wurden wir stuzig und forschten nach. Wir sagten Sirius nichts, damit er sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machte. Es gab einen komplizierten Zaubertrank, mit dem man die Eltern herausfinden konnte. Wir brauten ihn und machten den Test mit dir. _

_Du bist der Sohn, besser gesagt Tochter, von Sirius Black und **Tom Vorlost Riddle**!_

_Wir waren geschockt, doch wir sagten Sirius nichts, da wir Angst um dich hatten. Wir wollten dir das alles nach dem Kieig erzählen, wozu es leider nicht mehr kommen wird. Es tut uns leid. Wir hoffen, dass du deine Schwester finden wist, wenn es nicht schon geschehen ist und hoffen, dass du mit deiner Familie glücklich wirst. Bitte Sirius bitte in unserem Namen um Verzeihung, dass wir es ihm nicht gesagt haben. Wir hatten einfach nur Angst._

_Wir wünschen dir alles erdenklich gute und werde mit deinen Vätern glücklich._

_Wir Lieben dich wie unsern eigenen Sohn/Tochter._

_In Liebe, _

_Deine Adoptiv-Eltern James und Lily Potter_

_PS: Wir sagten Remus nichts, weil wir nicht wissen, wer der Spion war. Ich hoffe nicht er._

Harry war es gelinde ausgedrückt, geschockt. Sirius war sein Vater? Und er war ein Mädchen? Harry setzte sich erstmal auf sein Bett und raufte sich die Haare. Wie konnte die Welt bloß so ungerecht sein? Er konnte nicht mehr, fing an hemmungslos zu weinen und warf sich auf den Bauch aufs Bett. Er ließ den Schmerz, den er die Jahre über in sich gefressen hatte raus. Die Tränen, die er schon viel zu lange zurückhielt. Er weinte und weinte, dass er nicht mal mitbekam, dass es an der Tür klopfte. Die fremde Person kam herein, setzte sich auf Die Bettkante und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Harry zuckte zusammen und schaute mit verweinten Augen auf und blickte direkt in haselnussbraune. Es war Remus. Er nahm Harry vorsichtig in die Arme und flüsterte:" Weine ruhig. Du warst schon lange genug stark. Lass es raus. Das mit Sirius ist halt zuviel für dich. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht er, aber ich möchte dir auch so gut es geht helfen mit seinem Tod klarzukommen." "Es ist nicht nur das...", sprach Harry leise. "Ich habe einen Brief von Mum und Dad bekommen, indem steht..." Er musste schlucken."...das ich nicht ihr Kind bin!" Remus sog scharf die Luft ein. Davon wusste er nichts. Er zog Harry näher zu sich. "Und...und...u...", er brach ab. Remus schaute ihn verwundert an. "Remus, kannst du das für dich behalten? Niemanden etwas sagen? Nicht mal Dumbledore? Ja?", fragte Harry leise. Remus schaute ihn an.

Es musste schon etwas wichtiges sein, wenn er wollte, dass es geheim blieb. "Harry, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich für dich da sein werde und das heißt auch, dass ich Geheimnisse für mich behalten werde!", sprach Remus ernst und schaute Harry dabei in die Augen. Dieser versuchte in den Augen Remus' etwas von Unehrlichkeit zu finden oder ähnliches, doch er fand nichts. So gab er Remus den Brief, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt und gab ihm diesem zum Lesen. Während Remus den Brief las, beobachtete Harry seine Mimik. Sei Gesicht zeigte aber keine Gefühle. Remus ließ den Brief sinken und schaute Harry mit einem nichtdeutbaren Blick an. /Armer Harry. Hatte er nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Dumbledore, dass wirst du mir büßen für das, was du Sirius und Harry angetan hast! Sowie ich Lebe/ "Harry, wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, ich werde dir immer helfen. Komm, lass und hier weg! Wir ziehen in die Nokturngasse!"

Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er verstand gar nichts mehr. War es Remus egal, dass er das Kind von Voldemort war? Oder das er eigentlich ein Mädchen ist? Und was wollten sie verdammt noch mal in der Nokturngasse? Die Fragen müssen ihm wohl im Gesicht gestanden haben, den Remus antwortete: "Nunja, hier bleiben kannst du schlecht, denn wenn Dumbledore rausfindet, dass du das weißt, hast du ein Problem. Das du das Kind Voldemorts bist ist nicht so schlimm, da sich ja nichts an deiner Persönlichkeit ändert. Du bleibst immer noch du. Und das du ein Mädchen bist, kannste ja nichts für! Wir gehen in die Nokturngasse, da uns Dumbledore sicherlich dort nicht finden wird und wir Zutaten finden werden, welchen wir für den Anti-Illusionstrank brauchen." Harry seufzte. Was soll er bloß tun? ER war ein MÄDCHEN! Hatte ihn das Schicksal nicht schon genug bestraft? Sein bester Freund war hinter seiner Kohle her, wie er Ende letzten Schuljahres rausgefunden hatte und von seiner besten Freundin wusste er es nicht. Plötzlich klingelte es unten an der Haustür. Harry wusste, dass die Dursleys heute ausgegangen waren. So sagte er Remus mit einem Blick, dass er gleich wieder da sei, stand auf und ging die Treppe hinunter. /Wenn jetzt noch Todesser vor der Tür stehen, lach ich mich Schrott., dachte er sarkastisch. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

So, bekomm ich ein Review?

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	2. Hermine

Hallo an alle!

Hier ist endlich ein neues Kapi von mir! Hat auch lange genug gedauert, doch irgendwie hatte ich soo viele Ideen im Kopf, die nicht zur Geschichte passten und daraus musste ich die für die Geschichte suchen.

Nun Viel Spass beim Kapi!

Tami

HERMINE

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ein total perplexer Harry. Vor der Tür stand ein Mädchen, mit langen, braunen, gelockten Haaren. Sie war zierlich gebaut und hatte genau die richtigen Rundungen. Sie hatte schockbraune Augen, welche gerötet waren, was darauf hinwies, dass sie geweint hatte. A.d.A:Na, erraten? Harry schaute sie verdutzt an. Vor der Tür der Dursleys stand niemand anderes als seine Schulfreundin Hermine Granger! A.d.A: Wer hätte das Gedacht... keine Todesser oder Dumbis Lackaffen...Harry ließ sie herein, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte. Kurz nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, warf sich Hermine in seine Arme. Sie fing an zu schluchzen und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Harry schlang die Arme um sie und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Remus, der sich langsam sorgen machte, ging die Treppe des Dursleyschen Haus hinunter und fand das Bild süß, dass ihm geboten wurde. Harry hatte Hermine inzwischen ins Wohnzimmer gezogen und sich mit ihr auf die Couch gesetzt. Er sprach beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr. Langsam ließ das zittern nach und Hermine setzte sich auf. "Danke", flüsterte sie leise. Remus hatte sich inzwischen in einen Sessel gesetzt und schaute sie an. "Was ist passiert, Mine?", fragte Harry nach einer Zeit der Stille. Hermine seufzte und fing an zu erzählen...

XxXxXx Flashback xXxXxX

Es war ein sonniger Tag gewesen und die Familie Granger saß grade auf der Terrasse und aß zu Abenbrot. A.d.A:wie kitschig...ürks Hermine war gerade fertig, wie die restlichen Grangers, als sich ihr Vater räusperte. Heute war ihr 17. Geburtstag und sie war nun in der Zaubererwelt volljährig. Ihr Vater war nervös, dass merkte sie sofort. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Nun, du bist heute 17 Jahre alt geworden. Wir lieben dich und werden es auch immer tun. Egal was passiert...", sagte Mr. Granger. Hermine schaute ihren Vater misstrauisch an. Sie kannte ihn nicht so. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, dass wusste sie genau. „Nunja… du hast das Recht, nun, da du 17 bist, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.", sprach Mr. Granger weiter. „Was deenn nun?", hakte Hermine genervt nach. „Du bist adoptiert!"

XxXxXx Flashback Ende xXxXxX

Harry starrte sie geschockt an. Sie adoptiert? Hermine hatte sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie nur noch zwischendurch aufschluchzte. „Aber da ist noch etwas…", meinte Hermine. Harry und Remus sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. „Sie haben gesagt, dass Dumbledore mich zu ihnen gebracht hat…"

Harry schaute sie geschockt an. Das konnte nicht war sein. Hat der alte Zausel nicht nur ihn aus seiner Familie geholt, sondern vielleicht auch sie? Harrys Gedanken rasten. Oder hatte der alte Sack doch mal was Gutes getan? Harry wusste nicht, was er glauben sollte.

Remus ging es nicht anders. Er dachte an dasselbe wie Harry, doch ging er einen Schritt weiter. Könnten die beiden Geschwister sein? Könnte passen.

Hermine beobachtete Harry und Remus genau. Ihr kam es komisch vor wie sich die beiden benahmen. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, wurde sie langsam ungeduldig und durch brach schließlich die Stille. „ Was ist den passiert, das ihr schaut, als würde euch das bekannt vorkommen?"

Harry, der nun aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, zuckte zusammen und schaute zusammen. „Nunja, es kommt uns schon bekannt vor, denn ich habe vorhin nämlich einen Brief bekommen, den meine 'Eltern' in Auftrag gaben…" Harry schaute ihr nicht in die Augen.

Hermine starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Hermine hatte plötzlich ganz schreckliche Schuldgefühle. Harry hatte auch ohne ihre Sorgen genügend eigene. Sie wollte aufstehen und gehen, doch ihr neugierde und Sorge um ihren Freund siegte.

„Was stand in dem Brief drin?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sie hatte schon eine Ahnung, doch sie wollte Gewissheit. Sie schaute ihn mit ihren schokobraunen Augen neugierig an.

Harry schaute auf und schaute direkt in Hermines Augen. Er wusste, dass sie schon eine Vermutung hatte, doch lies er sich nicht beirren. Er sah zu Remus. Der verstand und gab Harry den Brief, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Harry schaute noch mal auf den Brief und seufzte, bevor er ihn Hermine reichte.

Hermine wunderte sich, dass sie den Brief lesen durfte, da Harry noch nie so offen war und sie ihre Post lesen lies. Hermine nahm Harry den Brief ab und begann ihn zu lesen. Mit jedem Wort weiteten sich ihre Augen, bis sie zu der Stelle kam, wo die Eltern genannt hatten wurden. Nach einem kurzem Aufschrei, beruhigte sie sich und las weiter.

Nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, begann sie zu weinen (A.d.A.: Heulsuse!) und warf sie in Harrys Armen. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte zu Ron gehen sollen, aber er ist so ein Idiot! Er hat dich beleidigt und hat gesagt, dass wir uns von die fernhalten sollen, da du gefährlich seiest. Oh Harry ich… ich…"

Hermine wusste nicht weiter. Ihr tat Harry unendlich Leid, doch zeigt sie es nicht, da sie wusste, dass Harry Mitleid hasste. Nachdem sie sich beruhigte hatte, sah sie zu harry auf und sprach mir fester Stimme: „Komm, lass uns hier weg von Old Dumbi und den anderen Quatschköpfen. Wenn Tom dein Vater ist, kann er nicht so schlimm sein, wie Dumbi uns allen weiß machen will."

Harry starrte Hermine mit offenem Mund an. So kannte er Hermine gar nicht. Auch Remus stand der Mund offen. So kannten sie Hermine gar nicht. Wo war denn der Bücherwurm geblieben? Oder die Hermine, die auf Regeln versessen war?

Hermine kicherte. „Mund zu, es zeiht! Stimmt doch. Ich glaub, Dumbo sind die Zitronenbrausebonbons zu Kopf gestiegen. Der hat sie doch ich mehr alle! Harry von seinen wirklichen Eltern zu entführen…" Hermine hatte sich so in rage geredet, dass sie gar nicht bermerkte, dass Harry sie wieder in den Arm genommen hatte und beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr murmelte.

Nachdem hermine sich beruhigt hatte, herrschte stille im Raum. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Nach einer Weile meldete sich remus zu Wort: „Wollen wir nun gehen? Harry? In der Winkelgasse wären wir vor Dumbledore sicher!" Harry schwieg.

Nach endlosen Minuten des Schweigens, begann Harry langsam zu reden. „Ich gehe kurz nach oben meinen Tarnumhang und so, einzupacken. Die Klamotten kann ich ja gleich wegwerfen…" Remus seufzte erleichtert. Harry hatte es doch wohl besser aufgenommen.

Hermine jauchzte und plapperte auch gleich munter drauf los. „Ich gehe mit dir shoppen. Wir werden deinen Vater arm machen! Aber erstmal müssen wir deine Wirkliche gestalt herausfinden, damit wir auch das richtige kaufen und-"

„Hermine? Ich habe eine Vermutung. Wir sollten testen, ob du nicht auch einen Illusionszauber trägst. Dumbledore wollte sicherlich nicht, dass dich deine leiblichen Eltern, falls sie dich sehen sollten, erkennen.", unterbrach Remus das hibbelige Mädchen.

Hermine schaute Remus mit einem ruhigen Blick an und sagte dann: „Du hast recht Remus, ich sollt auch getestet werden." Hermine schwieg einen Moment. „Harry, wolltest du nicht schon packen gehen? Husch husch!"

Hermine scheuchte Harry aus dem Wohnzimmer der Dursleys. Dieser sah sie mit einem überraschten Blick an, ging aber brav nach oben, um seine Sachen zu packen. Nach 5 min hatte er das auch erledigt und kam mit seinem alten Koffer und dem Käfig mit Hedwig, seiner Schneeeule, nach unten.

Hermine und Remus kamen aus dem Wohnzimmer und gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus der Dursleys. Harry schaute noch einmal auf dass Haus zurück, bevor er in eine neue Zukunft ging.

GESCHAFFT!

Endlich…. Ich dachte dieses Kapi schaffe ich gar nicht mehr… Ich persönlich finde es nicht so gelungen…

dackelblick Bekomme ich trotzdem ein Review? Büüüüüüüddde!

Kekse verteil

alle lieb knuddel

Bis zum nächsten kapi!


	3. Nocturngasse

Legende:

„…"Bla bla

/…/ denk denk

… meine wichtigen Kommentare…

NOCTURNGASSE

Hermine und Remus kamen aus dem Wohnzimmer und gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus der Dursleys. Harry schaute noch einmal auf dass Haus zurück, bevor er in eine neue Zukunft ging….

Sie gingen schon eine Weile, denn sie mussten erst hinter die Schutzschilde von Dumbledore kommen, damit sie den ‚Fahrenden Ritter' rufen konnten. Remus ging voran, während Harry und Hermine schweigend folgten. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, doch alle Gedanken drehten sich um eine Frage: ‚Wie geht es weiter?'

Nach schier endlosen Minuten hatten sie die Schutzschilde passiert und Remus zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem zerschlissenen Umhang, hob den Arm in die Luft und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Daraufhin hörte man auch schon einen lauten Knall und der große rote Bus erschien vor ihnen. Harry hatte eine Kappe aufgesetzt und diese soweit ins Gesicht gezogen, dass es nicht mehr möglich war, sein Gesicht zu erkennen.

Aus dem ‚Fahrenden Ritter' stieg Stan Shunpike um seine typische Begrüßung zu machen. Jedoch wurde dieser mit einem bitterbösen Blick von Seiten Remus' abgewürgt, worauf er sich schnell das Gepäck schnappte und es in den Bus beförderte. Währendessen kramte Remus Geld aus der Tasche.

Als Stan wiederkam, gab Remus ihm Geld und sagte nur noch, bevor er in den Bus einstieg ‚Nocturngasse' und verschwand in diesem. Harry und Hermine folgten ihm in den großen Bus. Die setzten sich auf die Betten, welche neben Remus standen und machten es sich bequem.

Jeder hing wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und der Bus fuhr mit einen lautem 'Peng' los. Anscheinend hatte Ernie, der Busfahrer immer noch nicht richtig fahren gelernt, denn es mussten ihm wieder Straßenlaternen und Briefkästen ausweichen.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde kamen sie endlich an ihrem Zielort an. Die Gasse war dunkel und dreckig. Stan lud schnell ihre Koffer aus dem ‚Fahrenden Ritter' und verschwand ohne sich zu verabschieden. Doch wer sollte ihm das schon verübeln? Wer wollte schon in einer solchen Zeit in einer Gasse sein, wo es nur von Schwarzmagiern und Todessern wimmelte?

Harry und Hermine folgten Remus durch die Nocturngasse, bis dieser vor einem schäbigen Lokal zum stehen kam. Auf einem verrosteten Schild stand in abgeblätterter Schrift ‚Der Giftkessel'. Remus trat geradewegs in den Pub und Harry und Hermine folgten zögerlich.

Harry schaute sich in dem Raum um. Es hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit dem ‚Tropfenden Kessel', doch war es hier düster und unheimlich. Harry entdeckte Remus an der Theke, wo er mit einem Mann, anscheinend der Wirt, sprach.

Harry schaute sich weiter um und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Remus wieder auf sie zukam. Erst als dieser seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, zuckte Harry zusammen und schaute in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Remus deutete Harry und Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken an, ihm zu folgen. Remus führte sie durch den Pub in einen schmalen Gang mit vielen Türen. An einer von ihnen stoppte er, schloss sie auf und trat herein. Harry und Hermine folgten ihm. Das Zimmer war im Gegensatz zu dem Lokal unten sauberer, doch um kein bisschen heller.

Harry und Hermine stellten ihr Koffer ab und zogen ihre Umhänge aus. „Hier werden wir für die nächsten Tage erstmal wohnen. Ihr seid sicherlich müde. Ihr könnt euch dort hinlegen, und etwas schlafen, während ich die Zutaten für die Tränke, also den für die Illusion und für den Test besorge. Ich werde spätestens in drei Stunden wieder da sein.", sprach nun Remus zu den beiden.

Harry und Hermine legten sich erschöpft auf das große Doppelbett, das mitten im Zimmer stand. Doch kaum hatten sie die Kissen mit dem Kopf berührt, waren sie auch erschöpft eingeschlafen. Remus sah lächelnd auf das Bild das sich ihm bot und deckte sie sanft zu. Darauf verließ er den Raum um alles vorzubereiten.

Dreieinhalb Stunden später betrat Remus wieder den Raum. Er hatte es geschafft, unbemerkt von den Todessern, die durch die Nocturngasse streiften, alle Zutaten zu besorgen. Er musste zwar ein paar Todessern ausweichen und wäre auch beinahe erkannt worden, schaffte es dennoch. Harry und Hermine lagen immer noch im Bett, aneinander gekuschelt und schliefen den Schlaf der Unschuldigen.

Er schaute sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte Hedwig, die auf dem Kleiderschrank saß und die beiden Schlafenden beobachtete und nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie drehte nur einmal ihren Kopf von den beiden weg, um zu schauen, wer das Zimmer betrat. Doch schaute sie sofort wieder zurück als sie erkannte, dass es Remus war.

Er seufzte kurz auf und begann alles für den Trank vorzubereiten. Nach circa einer halben Stunde wachte nun als erstes Hermine auf und schaute sich total verpeilt um. Als sie Remus entdeckte, erinnerte sie sich an alles wieder und stand auf. Harry knurrte kurz auf, da ihm seine Wärmequelle genommen wurde, schlief jedoch weiter. Hermine und Remus belächelten dieses verhalten und Hermine half Remus bei dem Trank.

„Er sieht so unschuldig wie ein kleines Kind aus, wenn er schläft!", meinte Hermine leise, denn sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. „Ja, wenn er schläft merkt man gar nicht, was er schon alles durchgemacht hat. Ich wünsche ihm so sehr, dass er von seiner Familie angenommen wird. Wenn es einer verdient hat, glücklich zu sein, dann ist es unser Harry oder wer er sonst auch ist.", meine Remus und sah Harry mit einem mitfühlendem Blick an.

Harry schlummerte immer noch tief und fest und träumte von seiner Familie. Er träumte davon wie er wohl als Mädchen aussehen würde und das Hermine seine Schwester wäre. Er träumte von einem großen gepflegten Garten, wo Blumen in allen verschiedenen Farben leuchteten. Er bzw. sie saß mit Hermine und Sirius dort und tranken Tee, während sie still die Aussicht genossen.

Harry lächelte im Schlaf glücklich und die anderen Anwesenden im Raum fragten sich, wovon er wohl träumte. Sie beobachteten ihn noch einen Moment und machten sich dann weiter an die Arbeit, die beiden Tränke zu brauen und hoffentlich übermorgen Klarheiten zu haben, was nun der Wahrheit entspricht.

So, hier ist dass neue Kapitel. Ist leider nicht so lang wie die anderen, doch mehr Handlung passt nicht rein, denn es geht im nächsten Kapi weiter. Habt ihr ein Review für mich?

Lieb guck


End file.
